


A Crime of Passion

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Barebacking, Impregnation, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't yet aware of the kind of consequences that arise from sleeping with your fans, particularly the fixated ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crime of Passion

Jack was almost too distracted in his haze of heat and lust when Nakayama said “Cum inside,” barely audible, which already registered as strange coming out of the professor’s mouth. Jack stopped bucking into the older man under him, looking uncertainly down underneath a curtain of sweaty hair.

“Wait, what?”

“Please,” The frail man locked his scrawny thighs around Jack, sprawled out underneath him. His flushed, lusty look was framed by the trembling pillars of Jack’s arms holding himself up above him. Jack’s cock twitched deep inside Nakayama, and the tightness seemed to ripple in response, eager, unmistakably aroused. Hesitance and a fear that had been instilled in Jack since he was an overeager teen kept his from resuming his rhythm.  Nakayama took to touching the masked man’s sweaty face in a shaky, clammy reassurance. “It’s alright, do it. It’s safe.”

Jack fought to keep his elbows from buckling, the pit of his stomach roiling with mixed emotions. “You sure? I mean you –“

“You mean what?” Nakayama jerked his hips up with a hoarse laugh, clenching around Jack in a way that made Jack feel almost lightheaded from the sensation. “C’mon dude, I had all my plumbing taken out years ago. Aren’t I a little old to be getting pregnant anyways?” There was something insincere about the cocked eyebrow and the disarming smile he gave Jack.

“Y-yeah, exactly.” Jack rocked against Nakayama again, slowly, carefully. Still unwilling to let himself relax just yet. That was getting… difficult, especially as Nakayama took to picking up the pace, gripping Jack’s shoulders for leverage. Jack’s elbows burned from the effort of holding himself up. The not very subtle pulling from Nakayama wasn’t helping, so he relented; carefully settling on top of the smaller man. Chests flush together, half-panting into each other’s mouths in a lazy, sloppy kiss. Nakayama dug his fingernails into Jack’s shoulder blades in what Jack hoped was more a crime of passion than a deliberate show of possessiveness. Either way, something about the professor’s sheer enthusiasm always seemed to do it for Jack. What was better than fucking your biggest fan? Your most passionate admirer?

Jack gave a hard, deliberate thrust into Nakayama and drew a reedy moan out of him that seemed to course down the length of Jack’s spine and straight into his dick. He was so close already, and Nakayama was just… tight, wet, and a few other even nastier adjectives and descriptors that could come to Jack’s mind, had he the ability to really think at all. Other than the small lingering feeling of doubt. Fear. It wasn’t safe, was it. This wasn’t normally an issue. But Nakayama bucked up against him with equal fervor and Jack could _feel_ their combined fluids run down his scrota and the inside of his thigh, and he just couldn’t fucking _take_ it anymore.

Nakayama barely had time to brace himself as Jack hammered into him, making the bed underneath him shake with the effort. He still clung to his idol tightly, both arms and legs wrapped around him as though he’d escape. Not that he would, but the fear was always there. Hopefully, after this there would be no doubt that Jack would stay with him forever. A low, strained note of a moan mixed in with Jack’s panting, all rhythm lost as he gave into lust and everything became a rushed, sloppy race to finally cum. The force of his thrusting hurt, pounding recklessly against Nakayama’s bruised mons, but it was worth it, it was so worth it. Feeling the dick inside of him pulse rigidly, hearing the subtle sounds Jack made, it was all because of him, and that made everything worth it. Nakayama scratched at Jack’s otherwise perfect back and tried to keep himself at the right angle, so Jack was pounding directly _into_ him, bumping up against his cervix despite how sore he knew he was going to be in the morning. Or just directly afterwards, even.

Jack felt it, too. Though he was used to it, and Nakayama was… well, a more petite man than he was. He would have been more considerate if the urge to pound wildly into the soft, slick heat hadn’t long since taken over his senses. The pleasure made everything else feel numb in comparison. All that Jack was aware of now was his dick and the man clenched around it. Greedily, almost. Not that he wasn’t, usually. The way Nakayama had positioned himself had Jack bucking deeper into him than ever, and if he could articulate in any capacity he would have thanked him. It felt _wonderful_. He was pretty sure that this probably hurt on Nakayama’s end but it felt wonderful for him. the only thing that made Jack slow down his desperate hammering was the peak of his pleasure making him and what felt like everything else grind to a halt. One final thrust was all it took, and Jack felt his balls tighten and his dick begin to throb, milked by Nakayama’s eager, almost possessive movements under him.

Nakayama felt the rush of warmth inside of him and shivered. He hadn’t counted on actually _feeling_ it, let alone finding himself overwhelmed by the sensation. His heart was pounding, half exertion and half pure adrenaline. He would have been exhausted if he hadn’t been waiting for this moment, and he was going to savor it, clenching hard around the twitching cock inside him. His legs wrapped around jack’s pelvis tighter than ever. Even as Jack’s orgasm died down and his dick began to soften he still found himself unable to move. Underneath him, Nakayama sighed contentedly, kissing the neck of his dear, beloved Jack.

“Okay dude,” Jack struggled a bit, not really wanting to break this fragile old man or anything. Not right after sex, at least. Nakayama’s legs only clenched tighter around him, keeping him locked in. It would have been hot if not that… well. “Dude. I really need to pee, come on.”

Nakayama almost groaned as he loosened his grip and Jack clumsily untangled himself from him, then half-rolled off the bed in a daze. Nakayama kept his position, but it didn’t matter much, as cum began to spill out of him in a slow drip. The professor dug his fingers into himself, and tried to push some of it back in. every bit counts, surely. If not, they’ll just have to do it again. Jack won’t mind. Nakayama could still feel his heart in his throat and his pulse hammering in his ears as he lay back down, content, a hand idly resting over his stomach.

He barely noticed when Jack returned to collapse bonelessly next to him, uttering a soft groan before lifting his head up to kiss Nakayama on the cheek. The professor rolled over to kiss him back, despite how his soreness quickly set in. There was a moment of pleasant quiet, the two simply appreciating each other’s presence; even if Nakayama was doing the bulk of the admiring. He nuzzled his way into Jack’s arms, and listened to his steady heartbeat. Jack took to resting his chin on the professor’s balding head, and would have fallen asleep there if not for the uncharacteristically barely audible words Nakayama whispered into his chest.

“Oh Jack, you’re going to be a _wonderful_ father to our child.”

**Author's Note:**

> first off, sorry that the first entry for nakayama on this site just happened to be yandere transdude impregnation porn. second of all, i'm not actually sorry for any of that. in fact, this was needed. you're /welcome/.


End file.
